


Ordre de mission

by Nelja



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand c'est Haruhi qui place un message secret dans le casier de Kyon, ce n'est pas l'ordre auquel il se serait attendu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordre de mission

**Author's Note:**

> La mélancolie d'Haruhi Suzumiya appartient à Nagaru Tanigawa. Ecrit pour un défi où on me citait deux personnages, et il fallait écrire une lettre de l'un à l'autre. Ici, ce sont Haruhi et Kyon.

Kyon,

J'ai une mission d'extrême importance pour toi. Tu es le seul à qui je puisse la confier. Aussi, si tu refuses, tu seras vivement pénalisé d'une façon terrible que je préfère ne pas dévoiler ici.

J'ai eu récemment de terribles soupçons sur Mikuru-chan, Koizumi-kun et Nagato-kun.

J'ai ressenti qu'ils essayaient de me cacher quelque chose, d'échanger des renseignements quand j'avais le dos tourné... mais ils m'ont gravement sous-estimée !

J'ai deviné sans aucune difficulté que c'était une intrigue amoureuse !

Aussi ta mission, que tu l'acceptes ou non, est de déterminer qui exactement est sorti ou souhaite sortir avec qui. Fais preuve de ruse et de subtilité, puis viens me faire ton rapport. Si les configurations sont mauvaises, cela risque de diminuer nos cotes de popularité. Ou alors cela pourra être exploité à fins utiles. Dans tous les cas, ils est hors de question qu'ils se mettent en couple sans moi !

\- -  
Haruhi Suzumiya  
Présidente de la Brigade SOS

PS : Détruis ce message quand tu l'auras reçu


End file.
